The abandoned survivers
by 21-wishes-in-a-dream
Summary: The story line is like and remember I said like high school of the dead not a lot like it. it starts at school gray is alwayse late for school and always getting detention and he loves Lucy but she loves natsu one day he watched as one of his own teachers get killed by a zombie...
1. Chapter 1

Gray walked to gym class angered at natsu. He didn't understand what Lucy had seen into him and not himself. Today in gym the guys had to play volleyball with the girls for once. The teams were even of boys and girls on both sides. Lucky for gray lucy was on his team. Gray moved closer to lucy.

"Hey lucy"

"Oh hey gray." People started to play the game.

"I was wondering if you can come over today."

"Today is a bad day I have to help natsu study plus you haven't talked to me since middle school. "She said with a little anger in her voice.

"Okay" it was gray's turn to serve.

"Hurry up and hit the ball!" Natsu screamed at gray from the other side of the net. Gray only smirked.

"Okay" gray served the ball and it hit natsu in the face.

"Natsu" lucy said worridly and ran to him. The couch shook his head as he looked at gray.

"Sheesh did I really hit him that hard?"

In the office

"You broke his nose. That can give you an weeks suspension. After today your suspension will start." Gray walked out the office. He went in the hallway outside. He watched what had seen to be the coach, principal, and teacher go up to the gate. A man seemed as if he was trying to reach through the gate to get the three.

"That's him, Harold I told you we were through." The gate slipped open and the three pushed him away. The teacher was bitten making the principal and coach run away from the situation. There was an explosion near the school. Gray ran and went to find lucy. He stopped at her classroom. The teacher answered the door.

"I need lucy." Gray showed the teacher a fake pass.

"Lucy" Lucy walked out the room and closed the door.

"What is it?"

"Come on we have to go." Gray began to pull her.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She pulled back.

"Lucy come on."

"No"

"Do you want to die?" He said louder.

"What are you talking about?" She put her hand on her hip.

"Ms. Kwin has been killed-"

"You killed her?"

"No lucy let me-"

"Get away from me." He grabbed her arm again and pulled her close to him.

"Lucy her ex boyfriend came and had seemed very strange. He bit her and started to eat her." Lucy looked at him.

"You seem very dumb to think I would believe that." The sirens started to go off and people started to scream. They ran screaming about something like zombies. Gray grabbed her arm and pulled her to the window.

"Do you see that? That's people fighting for their live out their and you think I am making this up!?"

"Okay I believe you." The two ran and saw natsu signal them to the roof. They followed him. Gray blocked and locked the door while natsu grabbed lucy and brought her to a high surface. Gray ran behind them. Lucy was tacked by a zombie and kicked it off of her. She grabbed a stick and used it to block her as another zombie pinned her between the wall.

"Natsu help me!" Hearing that made gray angry. To hear her calling for him to help her. Not even himself. Gray ran to help her but was surrounded by zombies. He began to fight them off.

"I'm coming Luce." Natsu came and fought off the zombiem. Gray took down the last zombie and ran with lucy and natsu. They sat at the top.

"I'm bit" natsu said.

"I have to take care of this before I turn into one of them. "

"Natsu stop"

"I'm sorry" lucy held on to natsu.

"Natsu stop"

"Gray take care of her." Gray grabbed lucy and held her away from him. Lucy turned around trying to push gray away. Natsu fell limp then seemed to change.

"Gray let me go!"

"Stop it do you want to die." Natsu tackled gray but this wasn't the natsu the two knew.

"Lucy help me!"

"I don't want to hurt him."

"Lucy he is already gone! So help me! Remeber this isn't natsu!" Gray grabbed the stick close to him and hit natsu. He bashed natsu's skull. Natsu stopped fighting. Lucy looked at him.

"Gray I'm sorry."

"Shut up" He grabbed her arm and the two started to walk.

"Gray"

"We need to get off this school property." She nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy looked at gray. He looked angered and that made her hug him.

"Not now." He said as he pushed her away. Gray looked at her and pulled her close as they silently walked past a group of zombies. When they weren't around any zombies gray looked at her.

"Do you have any worries or any family around?"

"My little sister, she lives with me." Gray looked at her and the two looked around the parking lot. Gray hot wired the car while lucy covered him. The two got in the car and drove to lucy's house.

"It seems you haven't met my sister have you? "

"I didn't even know you had one." He said coldly.

"I'm sorry gray." The car stopped.

"Lucy that was a long time and a long time forgiveness for the fact that we haven't even talked in five years. "Gray got out of the car. Lucy then got out. Lucy unlocked the door and went inside.

"Follow me gray." He followed her. The two went in a room.

"Maiya? Maiya!" Lucy walked into her room with gray following. He saw a little girl.

"Maiya "

"Nee-chan there are these weird things outside." She ran up to lucy and hugged her tightly. She began to cry.

"I was afraid that I might have lost you." Lucy hugged her.

"I will always be with you, nee-chan is always here. " Lucy said calmly and while rubbing the little girl's back. Gray felt awkward but also bad for lucy and Maiya. Lucy wiped the little girl's tears.

"Nee-chan who is that guy?" Lucy looked at him.

"He's an old friend that is an amazing guy." Gray looked at her. Maiya hugged gray.

"Gray-san" Gray lifted her up.

"Have you been good for Lucy?" She nodded. Gray put her down.

"Go pack your things were going somewhere new." He said to her and she ran in her room to pack her things. Gray looked at Lucy.

"What was that?" She said

"What"

"I'm use to you being so cold."

"I took child development class for a year. Now hurry up and pack." Lucy nodded and began to pack.

"On a project I worked with Juvia she was a good mom." Lucy stopped packing and gave him another one if her bags. She walked out the room.

"Lucy"

Lucy turned to face him.

"What?" She said with an attitude.

"Don't tell me your jealous?"

"No" she walked out her room. Gray went behind her and hugged her.

"I missed you lucy-chan." She blushed and turned around. Gray smirked and kissed her. Then grabbed her ass. Lucy pulled back.

"Gray Maiya is here. I don't want her to see anything.""

"I was just testing if you missed me back." He chuckled. Lucy blushed and went downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lucy-san" maiya called for her sister. Lucy broke out of grays grip and walked into Maiya's room. Maiya finished packing.

"Come on were about to go." She said

"Hai nee-san" gray then appeared. Maiya grabbed her bag and the teddy bear off of her bed. Maiya opened the garage door and put her bags in the car. She went inside the car. Lucy faced gray who had a smirk on his face.

"Do you miss your gray-sama?"

"Gray that was many years ago try to grow up." She said to him and walked down the hall. Gray watched her and missed what friendship the two had before. He pushed his feelings aside and followed her. The door the two heard banging. They looked out the window and seen the neighbors on the left and right of Lucy's house Wendy and romeo. Lucy let them in.

"Your not hurt are you?" She asked.

"No"

"What about you Wendy?"

"I sprained my ankle but other than that I'm fine." Gray came back with bandages and wrapped them around Wendy's ankle. He picked her up and Lucy grabbed her bags. Once everyone put their things inside the car and was settled in Lucy and gray got in the car. Lucy pressed the button to open the garage door. Gray saw a zombie behind them.

"Everyone in the back seat close your eyes and cover your ears. " They did as he said. Gray ran over the zombie and drove off. Maiya, romeo, and Wendy uncovered their ears and opened their eyes and later fell asleep.

"So where are we going?" Lucy asked to break the silence.

"The department store."

"Why?"

"To get some supplies. The weapons we have now will break soon." They saw people running away from the zombies. Gray stopped the car and looked around.

"There's no other way out." The car then stopped.

"We need to go on our feet." Gray grabbed Wendy and Lucy grabbed Maiya. Romeo ran along with them. They stopped at the store's doors. Romeo pushed it open and the five saw it empty. They heard the radio which occasionally stopped at times. They walked inside. Gray signaled them to stay quiet, They nodded. Lucy grabbed a shovel and romeo found a bat. Gray put Wendy down. He saw a gun and a holster he checked if it was loaded and seen it was only half. He had to use them wisely. He put the gun in the holster and picked Wendy back up. The five had a basket basically full of weapons. They left the store and looked around. Gray saw an rv. He signaled them to follow him. They jogged to it. Gray gave Wendy to lucy and went inside the rv. He looked around and seen a zombie. He grabbed a stick he saw on the floor and smashed it's head. It dropped to the floor. Gray opened the window and threw it out. He made sure there were not anymore around. He then looked around. A bathroom and two bedrooms with a kitchen. It reminded him of an apartment. Gray opened the door back up.

"Come on" they climbed on and gray closed the door. Lucy put Wendy in one of the rooms while Maiya and romeo went to talk to Wendy. Lucy went out the room and seen gray. He seemed to be starring out the window.

"Gray what's wrong?"

"The keys are on that zombie right there." He pointed at it.

"I will get it." She said.

"No Lucy you might get-." Lucy gave him a look that said are you judging me because I'm a girl.

"Never mind." Lucy went out the rv with a shovel. The zombie started to run towards her and she hit it, It fell. Lucy put down her shovel. She crouched down and rolled it over. The zombie grabbed her hand. Lucy reached for her shovel but it was too far away. She kicked it off and grabbed her shovel. She hit the zombie in the head with the shovel and grabbed the keys. Lucy opened the door and went inside the rv. She locked it and sat down. She passed the keys to gray.

"I'm glad your okay." Gray started the rv and lucy closed her eyes. She started to fall asleep.

Lucy's dream

"Awe gray you like each her don't you?" Little Mira asked in the tree house.

"Of course I do. When we get older I will marry you Lucy-san. Lucy-san wear this so we can always be together." Little gray said with a big smile, Lucy blushed and smiled.

"Hai gray-sama I will marry you when we get older." She said and gray slid on the ring was a little too big on her finger.

"So we can always be together." She said back to him.

"Gray and lucy sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love second comes marriage the comes lucy with the baby carriage. Sang little natsu, levy, gajeel, jellel, loke,mira, lissana, cana, laxus, Erza, sting, yukino, rogue, bixslow, elfman, evergreen and freed.

"You guys haha" Lucy said and the group started to laugh. Lucy and gray joined in the chorus of happy laughter. Gray looked at the sleeping Lucy next to him and seen the ring still on her finger.

"I'm glad to see that you still care, Lucy."


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy woke up with Wendy, romeo, and Maiya next to her. She sat up and looked at them. She stood up and placed the blanket over the children and went out the room. She opened the door and seen gray getting back on the rv.

"Gray where are we going?"

"Its a surprise."

"Did you even get any sleep."

"Yeah until six thirty am."

"Gray go back to bed."

"Lucy were not safe here."

"Were safe no where."

"It is were we are going." Lucy sat on the couch and patted next to her.

"Come sit." He looked at her. He sat next to her.

"Lay on my lap." He looked at her.

"Come on its nothing bad." He laid on her lap. She stroked his hair.

"Sleep" She said. Lucy ended up falling asleep. Gray sat up and picked her up. He laid her on the bed in the second room.

"Gray lay next to me, get some rest." He looked at her and sighed.

"Sure" he laid next to her.

"I can't sleep."

"Okay then think of something that makes you happy and you will get a good nights rest in no time." Gray looked at her as she started to go back to sleep. Gray thought of the time he had a good memory. It was the time he kissed Lucy causing their life to change.

"Gray-sama why did you bring me here?" Little Lucy said as she looked at the park. She walked over to the swings and sat on one. Gray sat on the other.

"Gray-sama do you like the stars?" He looked at her.

"Their beautiful and bright"

"So if you had a star that was somewhat like me would you want it?" He looked at her and moved close to her. She began to blush.

"Gray-sama"

"I want to marry you when were older. If I had you you would be my star Lucy-san." She felt him move closer. His hand touched her face and brought it near hers. He kissed her.

Reality

Gray pulled Lucy closer and hugged her holding onto her tight and not wanting to let her go. His first and last love was with him and he didn't want her to leave.

"Gray-sama I missed you." Lucy mumbled in her sleep. Gray smiled

"I miss you too Lucy-san." Gray kissed Lucy's forehead and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Gray looked at the sleeping Lucy. Lucy was different. She was more of a tomboy with a little girlishness to her. He liked that the most about her. Gray thought of the past. The day he and Lucy had gotten into the fight. The fight that had caused their lives to change.

"Gray-sama"gray turned around to catch Lucy who tried to slow down but almost fell.

"Hey Lucy"

"Gray-sama will you meet me behind the school after school?"

"Yeah" he turned around and walked to class as Lucy turned to walk to class. Lucy waited for gray to come. She went around looking for gray. She heard him and also heard another person with him. It sounded like a girl.

"Gray-sama will you become my boyfriend?"

"Sure" Lucy's heart broke. Gray moved closer to her and kissed her. At that moment she felt like he stomped on the already shattered pieces of her heart. Gray stopped as he made eye contact with Lucy. He saw her run away and he chased after her.

"Help me!" Gray woke up and looked out the window. He saw a girl who reminded him of school. He stopped as he noticed it was her. Gray grabbed the bat and ran out the RV. He pushed the girl behind him and beat the zombie with the bat. The girl looked at him in awe and blushed as she met his eyes.

"Come on" Gray grabbed her hand and brought her on the RV. Lucy woke up and went into the same room as the same room as the girls. She looked at the afraid girls and the broken window.

"What happened?"

"Romeo, he changed." Wendy said

"We had to fend for ourselves." Maiya said

"I'm so sorry" Lucy apologized feeling very guilty.

"It's okay" The two hugged her.

"Come on let's just clean the bed and fix this room. The girls had fun and even did a little remodeling. Lucy left the tired sleeping girls and went into the living room. She saw someone familiar to her.

"Juvia" gray and Juvia looked at Lucy. Lucy stopped and looked at the two empty gas cans. She went to pick it up.

"I will just go and fill these two up." Lucy grabbed a crowbar and walked outside. Lucy walked across the street while hitting the zombies that came near her. She began to fill up the cans and seen two zombies walking to her. She walked up to one and bashed it's skull in. Lucy made the other zombie walk near her and poured gasoline on it. She moved the two full gas cans away from the pump and lit a match. She threw the match at the zombie and walked away with the two cans. Lucy opened the RV door and went inside. She put down the two cans and saw gray making out with Juvia. Gray noticed her and Lucy ran out the RV. Lucy's memories flooded her mind.

Gray chased after Lucy. He grabbed her arm causing her to stop.

"Lucy what's wrong?"

"Nothing you need to know."

"Come on you can tell me." Lucy yanked her arm away.

"Like I said, you don't need to know."

"Lucy" She turned around but her bangs covered her eyes.

"What do you see in her?"

"I don't know." Gray lifted her face up but she backed away.

"Lucy please tell me Why you're really sad." Lucy walked away from him but stopped.

"Did you even love me?

"I can't answer that."

"It hurts to hear that. These years we spent together. I found myself to trust you out of everyone. My heart hurts gray! Do you know how that feels!?" The rain began to fall. Gray remained silent.

"You don't."

Lucy ran with gray chasing after her. Gray caught her arm. Lucy yanked it away.

"Lucy I'm-"

" I don't want to hear it." Lucy began to walk as it began to rain.

"Lucy I didn't notice until I felt it. I am in love with you." She stopped with a blush on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

"You chose to foget about what happened two years ago, because of what I did. I didn't know I hurt you so much. I put you through so much pain. I didn't know what I was doing back then, but now I realize I was an idiot. Actually I am an idiot to have forgotten. An idiot to ignore you. I'm an idiot for now telling you this. I'm an idiot for thinking you would love me even with all of the bad things I have ever did to you." She turned around.

"Do you even remember anything about me?" She said in a harsh voice.

"Your birthday is July 1st, your favorite color is pink. You hate it when people call you fat. You didn't have any brothers and sisters until the end of middle school but you had a doll named Mitchell. Who was you sister. Your Lucy heartfilia the girl I loved and didn't notice until now." Lucy lifted her face up.

"You honestly think I would forgive you. Your were making out with juvia just now." She said in a cold voice.

"Because I thought that you might never love me. " She saw a tear come from his eye. She calmed down and her heart began to break.

"I thought that I will never get to be with the love of my life. " She never saw gray cry. Seeing him cry because he loved her so much and felt like he lost her broke her heart even more. She ran to him and hugged him.

"This doesn't mean I love you back."

"As long as you are with me. " He pulled her face closer to his.

"That's all that matters." Gray pressed his lips against her's. A zombie came behind Lucy and gray shot it with his lips still on lucy's. The two went back on the RV. Juvia looked at them.

"I'm so sorry for getting in between you two. I think I have to go. " Lucy grabbed her hand.

"No stay"

"But all the harm I caused you two. You really want me to stay?" Lucy hugged her.

"I forgive you Juvia. If anything I hope you forgive me for being so cold to you. " Juvia hugged her back.

"Arigatōgozaimashita lucy-san and i forgive you too." Juvia began to cry.

"Don't cry juvia. "

"I can't help it i'm so happy we can finally be friends."

"Can I call you nee-San juvia? "

"Please do. I finally have a friendship with you. "

 _ **Hours later**_

Gray closed and locked the door behind him. He crawled over Lucy.

"Did you know this room doesn't let any noise come out?" She giggled at him.

"Now I do. Plus why are you telling me this?" He kissed her and laid next to her.

He pulled Lucy up on top of him. "I want you to sleep with me." Gray whispered in her ear and bit it. She blushed.

"Gray I'm a virgin. " She looked away with a blush of embarrassment on her face. Knowing gray had a lot of experience.

" It's okay" He whispered to her before he pulled her into a heated kiss. Which Lucy happily accepted back. Gray's hands went to her waist. Gray began to kiss down her neck. Making her shiver from his cool touch. Something that she liked. He moved down the sides of her shirt and kissed her shoulders. Lucy let out a low moan. Gray lifted off her shirt.

He stopped and looked at her. Gray smirked.

" Your still the innocent girl I knew before." He grabbed her hands and put them at the hem of his shirt. She began to remove his pants. Still with a huge blush. After pulling off his pants she looked at him.

"pull it off. " Lucy lifted off his shirt and blushed. She looked the other way. Gray pinned her down. He kissed her again. Lucy bit Gray's bottom lip for access. He let her in but Lucy immediately lost dominance. Gray's hands reached behind Lucy to unhook her bra. His hands then reached under her and pulled off her shorts. He stared at the masterpiece in front of him. He then kissed her again and went to her neck. Slowly going down until he reached her breast. He let his tongue gently glide over her nubs causing a noticeable moan to come from her. His tongue created circles around one. He decided to move to the other. Lucy let her hand move for itself and stop on the large bulge in his boxers. She slid her hands inside his boxers and began to rub him slowly. She heard a groan come from him. Making her want to move a little faster. Gray began to rub Lucy's left mound as he licked her right breast. Lucy moaned even louder than gray. Gray stopped and landed on his back. Lucy took Gray's length out of his boxers and Let her tongue move against it before taking him whole in her mouth. Causing another groan from gray. Lucy bobbed her head as gray slid his hands in her hair. She pulled him out of her mouth and licked the tip before putting him back in her mouth. He groaned again. This time lucy could tell he was close. She began to suck on him faster. He came and she licked him until it was all gone. Gray kissed her with his hands traveling into her underwear. His hands began to circle around until he found a spot he always wanted to try on her. He pushed his fingers into it. Lucy backed away with a large moan. Her head flew back.

"Gray!" He then knew that was her sensitive spot. He pulled off her underwear and spread her legs. Gray began to kiss her boobs and down her stomach. He kissed her again then made sure she sat up. He licked the area he pushed his fingers into making her scream his name.

" Gray!" He thrust his tongue inside. She came. Gray quickly pulled off his boxers and pushed himself inside her after hearing her scream his name. Lucy dug her nails into his back. Lucy nodded at him. He began to push in back and forth slowly. Her moans turning him on. So he decided to move even faster. She began to moan even louder.

"Do you want me to go deeper?" She nodded and moaned even louder as he did it.

" Gray" Gray held her leg over his shoulder as he began to pound in her. She was close to coming. Gray knew it but couldn't help but moan along with her.

"Gray-sama!" Lucy came and gray came along with her.

"I love you lucy. "

" I love you too gray-sama." Lucy hugged Gray's waist as the two went to sleep.


End file.
